A Tale of Gondor
by onelilmermaid
Summary: What treasures the memory holds for me to tell you of after the war of the ring.
1. A New Beginning

Ch. 1 A New Beginning  
  
Let me tell you a tale, a tale of a queen, king, and their offspring, a tale I know all to well. A thousand years ago all Middle Earth had newly fallen into a land of peace, the War of the Ring had just ended and the king of Gondor newly placed on the throne. The age of Men had just dawned, and we Elves were all but forgotten.  
I sat under a waterfall in Rivendell, where I was visiting, I listened to the water drops speak of a dawn of peace as they fell on my bare body, but I was not at peace. I was newly married to my friend and lover, Aragorn, the king of Gondor, who did not know I had been with child for a week now. I remembered my vision of our beautiful son, and also how visions are simply glimpses of things that only may come to pass.  
Tomorrow, I thought, I will visit Veralidaine who will give me news about the babe that I am carrying, and the next day I shall return home to give my news to my husband. Today, though, I shall visit Merry and Pippin, and see how they fare in Rivendell.  
I got up and put on a robe, walking into my old house. Dressing I thought of the little hobbits who had sung and danced a way into my heart, which wept of longing to see Frodo again. He was the bravest hobbit I have met. So quickly I went to go to call on Merry and Pippin.  
Pippin was sitting at his desk reading a book, a book I had seen many times before. It was the book Bilbo and Frodo had written. The tale of the ring that's evil still tortured my heart.  
He looked up from the book and noticed me. Wiping a tear from his eye he smiled at me.  
"'ello there Arwen," he said.  
"Hello Pip, where's Merry?" I asked, smiling at him in return.  
"Ah, he's somewhere about here. How are you, and Aragorn?"  
"We're fine, how are you faring here in Rivendell? Not missing the Shire too much are you?"  
With slight anger in his eyes and voice he replied "The Shire would not accept folk like me an' Merry, 's not natural to them."  
"I'm sorry."  
"For what?" Merry asked as he entered the room.  
"Trying to bring Pip back down to earth, he acts like he's in heaven here in Rivendell." I smiled.  
"Is that so, I hadn't noticed," Merry said as he sat next to Pippin and put his arm around his shoulders. "I think we are in heaven."  
I was filled with joy seeing the two of them together and so happy. A little of my pain was eased and I was able to enjoy the moment.  
The next day I awoke in my old bed from a dream of dark things. I had been having dreams like that for some time, I assumed this was one of the horrors of the ring, but they had been growing darker since it's destruction. I hoped my friend Veralidaine could help me with this mystery also.  
I had traveled across Rivendell to the very edge where she lived and I stood on her doorstep, looking at the scenery. Trees surrounded her house almost hiding it from view. I knocked upon her door and waited.  
When she opened her door I was taken aback, it had been long since I had last seen her and I had almost forgotten what she looked like. Her long blonde hair flowed behind her and her amethyst eyes glowed as her dark purple gown accented them.  
"Vendui Arwen," she greeted me. "How do you fare?"  
"Vendui Daine. I need you to check on the babe growing inside me."  
"Ah, yes, so you wrote, I trust Aragorn has been good to you then?"  
I nodded.  
"Come in then." She moved out of the doorway.  
We walked into her sitting room, and I sat on one of her couches and she sat down beside me. She placed her hand on my stomach and closed her eyes. I felt an energy flow through my body and knew she was using her magic. After a few moments she removed her hands and hugged me.  
"Arwen, you are lucky, now what else troubles you my friend?"  
"I have had these troubling dreams of late, dark things haunt my sleep, but I can never remember them."  
"Hmm, Arwen is anything else troubling you, anything that might cause these dreams?"  
"Not that I know of, perhaps worry about my child?"  
"Perhaps, about your 'child', actually you have twins." 


	2. A Prophecy

Ch. 2 A Prophecy

Disclaimer: I don't own The Lord of the Rings or its' characters. I do own original characters such as Veralidaine.

Authors note: I don't think anyone is really reading this but, this is just me expressing myself, so don't expect it to be anything special. TOH.

Some time later all of Gondor was celebrating the soon to be arrival of the two heirs to the throne. My husband and I were greeting guests as they came in through the throne room to the party hall. We were about to enter the hall ourselves, thinking all the guests had filtered through, when one last name was announced.

"Wolf-Sister." The doorman said flatly, but, after an odd noise, said "Lady Moon."

In entered a pale woman in a pearl white gown that was tattered and torn but looked as if it must once been elegant and beautiful. She was slightly shorter than me and looked to be related to Elves, but not one herself. Following her was a pair of wolves.

I was temporarily frozen with surprise; I had never seen anything like this before. But Aragorn, being such a wonderful host, and most likely more accustomed to these things, simply greeted her and asked if she was joining the party.

"No, my lord," she said in an almost deep voice that was obviously not accustomed to speaking the common tongue, "I come not to give congratulations, but rather to give warning."

"Warning?" My King asked, suddenly looking serious, "Of what danger?"

"Danger for your race." The wolves sat down, one on either side of her.

"What should we be warned of?"

"You are now the king of all Men, your highness, and so will be any heir to follow you. I warn you that the first child, if left with the second (who will be king), will corrupt his ways of Men, and so corrupt all ways of Men. None will become dark, but your ways of life, the ways of all societies, will never be preserved."

I, wondering if she was some sort of seer, spoke up. "What makes you believe this?"

"The ways of nature are sacred," she replied, "and I may not reveal all to you, but she is calling out to me, to warn you."

"Why did she not call to us?"

She stared straight into my eyes, and in her eyes I saw age, anger, anger pride, and worry. The look she gave me was one you would give to someone who just asked you if the sky is blue.

"Her ways are lost among those you call 'civilized' people," which she obviously thought we weren't, "and she can not talk freely with you." One of the wolves seemed to snort in disapproval.

Suddenly, I realized who she reminded me of.

"I know who you are!" I must have seemed as if stung, "You are Moon Mother, I have heard many a tale of you. When everything was new, there was a wolf born of the darkness of night. When he found that he was not the only thing to walk this world, he thought he had been here first. He was cruel and treacherous to everything, dominating it and proclaiming himself to be better, no matter what it was. The moon was so sad to see her friend acting this way, she decided something needed to be done, and so in a moonbeam you were born to ease his rage and show him to respect everything, no matter its' size or place."

"Yes, that's quite accurate."

"Well," said Aragorn, "what would you have us do?"

"Get rid of the threat," she looked more serious than anything ever could, "dispose of it as soon as possible. Send it somewhere away from the new king. And the wolf was first, and you Men could learn from that tale."

And with that, she left, wolves included.


End file.
